


[PODFIC] Ain't That Peculiar

by forzandopod, machine_dove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is a life-ruining murderkitten, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Unconventional Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_dove/pseuds/machine_dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times a week, Sam Wilson bakes cookies before his sessions down at the VA. He has a serious damn problem when they start going missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Ain't That Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ain't That Peculiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513689) by [machine_dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_dove/pseuds/machine_dove). 



**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 00:12:37 

**Size:** 12.3 MB

**Music:** [Ain't That Peculiar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-jbbzSXMIA) by Marvin Gaye

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bMCU%5d%20Ain't%20that%20peculiar.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for cantarina for ITPE 2015


End file.
